Star Wars Episode 4 - A New Hope (Julian14bernardino style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope by Julian Bernardino. Cast * Luke Skywalker - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Princess Leia - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Han Solo - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Chewbacca - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Ben Kenobi - Shifu Hoffman (Kung Fu Panda) * Darth Vader - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) * Stormtroopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) * Captain Antelis - Jonny & Plank (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Uncle Owen - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Aunt Beru - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Jabba the Hutt - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Cassio Tagge - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Conan Antonio Motti - Scar (The Lion King) * Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Eddy's Brother * Ponda Baba - Nantucket (TUGS) * Dr. Evazan - Sailor John (Thomas and Friends) * Bartender - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Gold Leader - Stephen (Thomas and Friends) * General Dodonna - Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Wedge Antilles (Red 2) - John Henry (John Henry) * Commander #1 - Professor Dick (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tie Fighter pilot - Jim Bob (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Greedo - Jacques (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) * Officer Cass - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: Revolution) * Red Leader - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) * Red Leader's Helpers - Various Train Crew (Thomas and Friends) * Gold Leader - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan) * Gold Leader's Helpers - The Toy Soldiers (Babes in Toyland) * General Willard - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Biggs - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) * and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Studios, Julian Bernardino Proudly Presents... *Honey Lemon: Help me Shifu Hoffman. You're my only hope. *Narrator: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... *Shifu Hoffman: A young Jedi named Darth Yokai, (Yokai is shown) who used to be a pupil of mine, but has now turned out evil, (Honey Lemon gasps) and is now helping the Empire to hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. (Tadashi Hamada and Fred gasp and gulp) He betrayed and murdered your father. (Hiro Hamada blinks with fear) Now the Jedi are all but extinct. (Shifu Hoffman is shown) Yokai has been seduced by the dark side of the force. (an Empire ship approaches. The Death Star is seen. Shifu Hoffman sneaks quietly along, but takes out his light blue lightsaber, and ignites it. Yokai, while walking along, takes out and activates his red lightsaber) *Yokai: I've been waiting for you, Shifu Hoffman. We meet again at last. When I left you, I was but a learner. Now, I am the master. *Shifu Hoffman: Only a master of evil, Yokai. *(Shifu and Yokai swing and clash their lightsabers three times. Some ships go by) *Hiro Hamada: They're coming in too fast. *(A war in the galaxy begins) *Baymax: We're doomed. They'll be no escape this time. *(a war is the ship begins) *Narrator: Coming only to Theaters... *Yokai: You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. *Narrator: It's the most exciting thing you'll always see... *Hiro Hamada: What a piece of junk! *Tadashi Hamada: I'll make a point five at a high speed. *Baymax: Help! I think I'm melting! This is all your fault! *Honey Lemon: It's the information that Sven must come in contact with. *Tadashi Hamada: What's so important? What's he carrying? *Honey Lemon: Technical redoubts about that battle station. I only hope that when the data's analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet. *Bad Cop/Good Cop: I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan. *(KABOOM!) *Tadashi Hamada: I'm trying to kill you, kid. It's not there. It's probably blown away. *Hiro Hamada: What now? *Shifu Hoffman: Destroyed by the Empire. *(some Arendelle and Weselton guards and various humans are seen at Tatooine. In the Cantina Bar, some characters are shown) *Meowth: I've been looking forward to this for a long time. *Tadashi Hadama: Yeah. I'll bet you have. (shoots Meowth down) Marching into the detention area is not what I have in mind. *Hiro Hamada: But they'll actually kill her. *Tadashi Hadama: Better here than me. (attacks and flees more guards. A galaxy war begins) *Voice: This is hit. *Person 1: Watch it! You've got one on your tail! *Shifu Hoffman: The force will be with you... always. *Narrator: Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Note: This will use the Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (Revisited) Version's footage and audio, so stay tuned. Category:Julian Bernardino